


Like the Rain

by Suzie_b



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Dragon!Hanzo, Multi, Noodle Dragons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Violence, Rating May Change, Siblings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_b/pseuds/Suzie_b
Summary: A glance toward the large store window with the name ‘Dragon’s Trove’ painted in antique font in gold lettering revealed an empty street and the shopkeeper gave a tired sigh. Downpours always brought a certain hint of isolation and loneliness that Hanzo could easily find himself giving into, unlike the summer storms that were much more alive.The silence was broken by the ring of the bell above the door and Hanzo glanced over at the sudden waft of chilly air and momentary increase in the rain’s volume. What met his gaze was something straight from a …Western? A tall man in a cowboy hat, flannel shirt, jeans, a ridiculous belt buckle, and boots, all entirely drenched.  “You are dripping water all over my floor.”  Was the only greeting he could come up with.





	1. Blame it on the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So I was given a prompt for a Dragon!Hanzo AU and remembered seeing   
> [this art](http://laveniis.tumblr.com/post/169688128321/its-an-au-where-hanzo-runs-an-antique-shop-and) and came up with the idea of an antique/curios shop. 
> 
> The title has been changed and the song it came from is [here](https://youtu.be/ixa7-EG0YhE).

Hanzo stood in the silence of his empty shop, one hip resting against the ancient wooden counter and ears focused on the downpour taking place outside. 

It was Autumn, which meant the rain had a chill that worked its way through the walls of the ancient building and made the heat from the recently installed fireplace even more welcome. Hanzo was tempted to take his tea and sit down in one of the chairs. Inventory was, after all, merely a way to use time and to keep things tidy. He knew every item in his shop, knew every item that had been bought or sold. Some of them had been in his possession for years before he settled in the small village that liked to consider itself more than a mere gas stop on the way to Seattle. 

A glance toward the large store window with the name ‘Dragon’s Trove’ painted in antique font in gold lettering revealed an empty street and the shopkeeper gave a tired sigh. Downpours always brought a certain hint of isolation and loneliness that Hanzo could easily find himself giving into, unlike the summer storms that were much more alive. 

The silence was broken by the ring of the bell above the door and Hanzo glanced over at the sudden waft of chilly air and momentary increase in the rain’s volume. What met his gaze was something straight from a …Western? A tall man in a cowboy hat, flannel shirt, jeans, a ridiculous belt buckle, and boots, all entirely drenched. “You are dripping water all over my floor.” Was the only greeting he could come up with.

The man at least had the decency to look guilty at the state of the floor around him. “’Pologies… got caught in th’rain and figured I’d poke my head in. Just moved here, y’see. Been lookin’ around th’place tryin’ to see who might be hirin’ and what the apartment situation is. Be real nice to move out of th’hotel, it ain’t exactly roomy.” 

Hanzo considered the man for a handful of seconds, saying nothing while he came to a decision. “Stay there.” He instructed as he put down his cup and walked into the back to retrieve towels that were kept for the exact purpose of cleaning up messes. …this man was certainly a mess. 

“Here, dry yourself. It will do you no good to be inside if you are still soaked.” Hanzo held out the towels and waited while the man was dry enough to no longer drip. 

“Thank ya kindly. Look, if I’m bein’ a bother, I can head on out. Ain’t _that_ far to the hotel…” The man started only to be cut off by a firm headshake from the shopkeeper. 

“No. I cannot send you back out into that. If your accent is any indication, you are in no way used to this kind of weather. I will not be responsible for you becoming ill. Go, sit by the fire. We will decide what to do about your predicament.” Hanzo took the wet towels and placed them in a basket behind the counter before pouring a second cup of tea. “I am afraid it is all I have right now, but it will warm you.” 

“That’s an understatement. Oh! Name’s McCree. Jesse McCree. Forgot my manners bein’ soaked like that. Yer right on that count. Downpours’re one thing, but all this cold?” Jesse sighed as he sat down in the wooden rocking chair. “I guess I shoulda picked a better method than ‘put a dart in th’map’ when I was decidin’ where t’go. …except I got to meet you, so it ain’t all bad.” 

“Hanzo.” He said simply, giving a hint of a bow as he introduced himself. “Why not simply choose another destination if the first did not suit you?” He asked as he handed the cup over. 

“Well… guess it ain’t that simple. I had some things goin’ on and I needed a direction. I figured I’d take whatever fate chose.” Jesse answered as he took the cup and looked down into its contents. “Can’t say it ain’t been interestin’. …y’know, you’re local. Know anyone who might be hirin’? I ain’t much for sittin’ in a chair, but I grew up on a ranch. I’m used t’carryin’. Reckon I’m built for it.” 

Hanzo watched the range of expression on Jesse’s face, silent long enough for awkwardness before he nodded. He picked up his cup and settled in the remaining chair and sighed. “I came to this place under similar circumstances, but the people are welcoming and do not ask questions where they are not welcome. I happen to be in need of someone to help me with stocking and cataloging.” He watched the man as he spoke, relieved to see his expression shift into something more hopeful. “The shop is more of a hobby than an actual business, but I will pay you well and the offer comes with an apartment upstairs. I will warn you that I occupy the rooms on the opposite side of the hall, but you will remain undisturbed and I will not expect quiet from you.” 

“Partner, you got yourself a deal.” Jesse replied, already smiling again until he looked out the window. “Gotta ask, though. You know how long this sorta thing normally lasts? It was the same thing yesterday and earlier the day before…” 

“It is a near daily thing, depending on season. Sometimes there are thunderstorms, but the sun does come out long enough for things to dry and for people to go about their business.” Hanzo looked over at his guest, thinking over the situation and the rain before breathing out a soft sigh. “If you are inclined to trust me, I can offer you the use of my shower and a change of clothes. It is late enough for me to close the shop so if you are hungry, I can also offer you dinner.” 

Jesse looked more than relieved, and the warmth of his smile increased. “I’d be in yer debt, providin’ yer inclined t’trust me.” 

Hanzo stood and placed his cup on the counter before snorting a brief laugh. “You are unarmed and I am able to defend myself. …however, if you were inclined to try, you would probably have already done so instead of hedging your attack on the chance of my extending the offer.” 

“Guess yer right. Don’t much like pickin’ fights anyway.” Jesse agreed as he stood and looked at the discarded cup and the pot that had filled it. “If you’ll take the pot, I’ll get the cups. Reckon they’ll need washed.” 

Hanzo pulled the shade on the door and turned the locks before nodding and gathering the pot before leading the way through the back room and up the stairs. “That will be your door.” He informed before unlocking his own and stepping in. He toed his shoes off and left them on a carpet to the side. “I’ll take the cups, so you can remove your boots.” 

Jesse handed over the cups and set about taking off his boots before making sure the door was shut and the lock turned. “I really appreciate you lettin’ me come up here. It woulda been a long, cold walk in this rain.” 

“Please, think nothing of it.” Hanzo said as he moved from kitchen to bedroom only to return within a few minutes with the promised change of clothing. “I am afraid the sweats will be short, but they should do until your clothing can be washed. The bathroom is down the hall and to your left, past the living room. Do not worry about the hot water, it should last long enough for you to lose the chill from the rain.” 

“Thanks again.” Jesse took the clothes with a hint of a blush. “Ah… won’t be long. Promise.” 

“Take your time. I will prepare dinner while you wash.” Hanzo kept his voice even while internally chastising himself. He had never let anyone into his home in all of his ten years of living in the village. Why he did so now for one drowned rat of a man, he couldn’t explain to himself. Except, he reasoned, that he had grown tired of the silence and had grown soft along with being settled.


	2. Finding Shelter in a Downpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo didn’t reply until the futon was ready for sleeping a short distance from the fireplace- enough for warmth, not close enough for a hazard. “You have indicated that many times this evening. Do your friends and family not put forth effort to ensure your comfort when you visit?” He retrieved the tablet and placed it on the couch beside his guest before retreating to his chair by the window. 
> 
> “That’s… well, I’m usually th’one puttin’ forth the effort.” Jesse admitted. “Don’t have much family. …that’ll own up to me, anyway. Guess that’s part of what brought me here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's an extension of the slow start and took forever but here we are. The updates will be slow-ish but I'll get them up when I can!

Once his guest was safely in the shower, Hanzo began his dinner preparations. He had planned on something simple for himself but feeding someone else required he change those plans. Instead of an egg cooked in the heat of a bowl of rice, he pulled out noodles he’d prepped the previous day and began to work on udon, instead. 

Hanzo tucked a few white strands that had escaped his braid over the course of the day behind his ear and washed his hands to begin his work. Part of his attention went to the rain outside and noted that it gave no signs of letting up. It would be alright, he told himself. What harm could there be in helping a stranger? He had been a stranger here once. He had been a stranger in many places. This did not have to be the sign he was dreading, of fate moving him on.

Jesse walked back toward the kitchen with his bundle of clothing. “Don’t know where t’put these. They’re soaked. Woulda left ‘em in the bathroom, but…” 

Hanzo placed two bowls on the table and cracked an egg into both bowls, then reached out to gesture for the clothes. “Go sit. I will put them in the wash, then we can eat.” 

“Might embarrasin’ t’have ya wash my clothes on toppa everythin’ else…” Jesse said, hesitating midway to handing his clothes over. 

Hanzo clicked his tongue and shook his head. “It is no trouble. Do not worry, I will not look through your things. I’ll merely put them into the wash and then come join you. I have been washing my own things for a very long time.” Once the clothes were in his hands, he went off to do just that. 

When Hanzo returned, he found his guest looking into his bowl uncertainly. “Is there something wrong?” He asked as he took his seat. 

Jesse shook his head and then stopped. “I… dunno. It don’t seem right. Never had raw egg before. Sure it won’t… I dunno…”

“It is no longer raw, you see?” Hanzo gestured toward the bowl. “The broth has poached it. It is called Tsukimi udon. Full moon udon. It is too cloudy to view the moon, but it will warm you from the inside, where the shower did not.” 

Jesse looked at the egg again, still appearing uncertain as he picked up the chopsticks. “Uh… ain’t very good with these. Y’ain’t gonna laugh at me, are ya?” 

“I will not…” Hanzo chuckled. “Believe me, I have seen worse. Please. If you need a fork, I have some. I am simply unused to having others here. You are my first guest.” 

Jesse looked surprised. “Really? Figured, a town this small, everyone’d know everyone. Seems like you’d h… uh…be a purdy popular fella.” He blushed and cleared his throat. “Huh, well… real honored y’asked me in.” His smile was just as genuine as his confusion as he looked back down at the chopsticks. “Alright, I know the basics and, if yer not gonna laugh at me, I reckon I’ll give it a try. Might take y’up on that fork, though…” 

Hanzo retrieved the promised fork before sitting down to begin eating his own meal. True to his word, he didn’t laugh when his guest inevitably fumbled his first few attempts before getting the hang of picking up his food. “You are a quick study.” 

Jesse blushed. “Yeah… still makin’ a mess of it, though. It’s really good. S’pecially after getting’ caught in that downpour. Thought I’d freeze through.” 

“It is not so bad.” Hanzo assured as he finished his food and filled their cups with tea. “The rain breaks the silence. However, this rain does not seem to intend to stop. You may be stranded here for the night unless you wish to brave it to return to your hotel. Otherwise you are welcome to spend the night. I have a futon I can put down for you.”

Jesse took the last bite of his food and nodded in thanks for the tea. “Well, I can’t say I’m lookin’ forward t’goin’ back out in that. Still don’t wanna put ya to no trouble. Y’already done enough fer me.” 

Hanzo shook his head as he began to clear the table. “It is no trouble. I would be a poor host if I sent you back out into that. The building is old and prone to drafts, but there is wood beside the fireplace, so you should not get cold through the night.” 

“Well, I surely do appreciate it. T’tell ya the truth, I was beginnin’ to feel a might lonely and friendless out here.” Jesse replied, nodding in acceptance of the offer. “I’ll find a way t’make it up to ya.” 

Hanzo shook his head. “It is no trouble. I am sure that you will make friends here in very little time. It would also do me little good if I let my new employee become ill.” With that settled, he removed their dishes to be washed. 

“Nah, let me help ya with that. Least I can do with ya takin’ me in like this.” Jesse offered as he moved to the sink to gesture at the dishes. 

“I…” Hanzo was at a loss. He had very few up close encounters with humans or, he supposed, ‘other’ humans. There was always a counter between him and others these days. “I will wash if you wish to dry.” He finally decided, trying not to dwell on how tall the man beside him was. 

“Reckon that’ll do.” Jesse said as he first made for the washing side, only to encounter resistance from his host. “Well, looks like ya’ve already decided who’s doin’ what.” He conceded, laughing. “Don’t matter t’me. I’ll take either side.” He winked before picking up the towel and waiting for the first dish. 

Hanzo made a show if giving a long suffering sigh at the obvious innuendo and hid the warmth in his cheeks by looking down at the bowl he was washing. “You can just put them on the towel beside the sink. I will put them away when we are done. I… am afraid I do not have much in the way of entertainment. There are books, I have a radio… I do not have much use for a television. Although, I do keep a laptop for bill paying, you could probably use that if…” 

“Nah, ain’t no need t’go outta yer way. Already done enough and I’ve got a couple-a books on my phone. Although… damn.” Jesse sighed. “No charger, so I’ll probably—” 

“I have a tablet you can use. If the books are stored online, you could download them. If not, I have access to the local library’s online collection.” Hanzo offered as he handed over the last dish. “I will get it and the futon while you finish the drying.” He let the water drain and rinsed his side of the sink and then made for the bedroom. By the time he returned and began to lay out the futon, Jesse was standing there looking a little lost. “You can sit, this takes very little effort.” 

“Just ain’t useta anyone goin’ t’all this trouble.” Jesse explained before giving up and sitting on the couch. “Guess I feel like I should be puttin’ forth a little more effort.” 

Hanzo didn’t reply until the futon was ready for sleeping a short distance from the fireplace- enough for warmth, not close enough for a hazard. “You have indicated that many times this evening. Do your friends and family not put forth effort to ensure your comfort when you visit?” He retrieved the tablet and placed it on the couch beside his guest before retreating to his chair by the window. 

“That’s… well, I’m usually th’one puttin’ forth the effort.” Jesse admitted. “Don’t have much family. …that’ll own up to me, anyway. Guess that’s part of what brought me here.” 

Hanzo watched his guest speak and frowned. “I did not mean to bring up bad memories or make you feel uncomfortable. It is just surprising. Everyone that I have met here seems more than willing to go to extra effort, whether you wish for them to or not. I’m afraid they are all I have to go by. I prefer isolation, but it is hard to come by these days.” 

Jesse shook his head, mouth curving in another smile. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. I reckon it’s natural that folks back away and stop puttin’ in effort when ya turn out not be what they expected ya t’be.” He picked up the tablet before glancing back at Hanzo. “Doesn’t mean it don’t get tiresome and lonely. So I decided t’find someplace new.” 

Hanzo chuckled. “It is a much better reason than 'needed to be within driving distance for grocery delivery'.” 

“Y’mean you really don’t go out?” Jesse shook his head. “Sounds like that’d get awful lonesome.” 

“Only for my morning run and when I have no other choice. I have never been good at relating to people and I do not like crowds.” It was a true, if not complete, explanation. Hanzo glanced at the clock and stood before he could say too much. “I am going to bed, but do not feel that you must. I do not require quiet. Feel free to add wood to the fire if it burns down too far. I do not want you to get cold.” 

Jesse nodded and appeared to be about to ask something before deciding against it. “Night. Thanks again.”


	3. Like a Bee Sting to a Crying Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The only things I brought were me, my clothes, and my guitar. …and I can’t rightly say I got an alternative right now, so thank you. Don’t know why yer goin’ to so much trouble for a stranger who came in and dripped water all over yer floor, but I appreciate it.”
> 
> Hanzo set his bowl aside and picked up his tea. “Perhaps it was because it looked like the rain to you was like a bee sting to a crying face. ...and perhaps it is because I am tired of doing all the dusting myself. Who knows? I will call ahead to let them know you are on your way. But first, finish your food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to have taken so long! I know it's a short chapter! I'm fairly certain the next will be longer and hopefully more interesting! I don't want to spoil anything, but there's more than one AU concept going into this and I can't wait for the first reveal.

Jesse turned off the lights, settled onto the futon and was surprised to find it was as soft as- no, softer than- any mattress he’d ever been on. The pillow was just as soft and the quilt that he pulled over himself smelled of lavender and sandalwood. The heat from the fireplace made his bed on the floor a piece of pure heaven. 

He picked up the tablet and tapped the library icon to scan through the lists of genres and already ‘borrowed’ content. It was surprising, Jesse thought, to see that Hanzo’s list of material on loan consisted of cultural studies and geography. There was very little casual fiction aside from a book on Japanese legends and myths. Then again, he couldn’t judge. Most of his own reading consisted of western action/adventure and American history. Rather than snoop, he opted for a list that promised to contain things he was already reading and began to scan through. 

It wasn’t easy to keep his mind on the tablet. Jesse was curious by nature and the furnishings and decorations of the room became even more interesting by the light of the fire. There were silk prints and watercolors framed on the walls and even a paper screen that softened an awkward corner. Even the furnishings were odd- decorative, yes, but obviously a blending of Eastern and Western ideas. He’d seen such things in history books and reckoned that they were at least based off pieces that dated from the second world war. 

The MOST interesting thing, or so Jesse thought, was the large scroll that took up the center of an entire wall. Two dragons dominated the otherwise blank paper, their stylized lengths like something out of a temple. He had a hundred questions to ask his new employer, none of which he thought would go over well. 

There was another matter that sat at the front of Jesse’s mind. WHY had this man offered him a job at all? Much less an apartment to go with it. Hanzo didn’t seem to be the sort to be up to anything questionable. Sure, he was an admitted recluse, but he had been less concerned about the wood floors and more about getting a stranger dry and warm. He seemed less ‘weird recluse’ and more ‘sad man who kept to himself’ and damn if it didn’t bring out the part of Jesse that wanted to make sure this man was ok. It didn’t hurt that Hanzo was about the prettiest thing he’d seen in … ever. “Makes everything that led t’here ‘bout worth it…” He sighed and rolled onto his stomach so that he could read the book he’d selected and try not to think about running his fingers through the long white hair of his host. 

The rain outside picked up, pinging the window like tiny nails tapping in frustration as they were denied entry. Jesse frowned as he tried to concentrate on the crackle of the fire and the book in front of him. He’d never liked the rain. It had always figured in the bad things in his life. Every storm brought something he’d been convinced he might not make it through. Yet, here he was; safe, warm, his life turned around and a new home found. With that thought, he sat the tablet on the low table between himself and the couch and closed his eyes. He was tired enough to sleep and he probably wouldn’t find a more comfortable bed for some time. He reasoned that he might as well make the most of it.

Between being caught in the rain and the crackling of the fire, it didn’t take long for Jesse to fall asleep. In the morning, he would find himself reasoning that those were the factors that had led to dreams filled with the flash of lightning and the static snap that _almost_ sounded like it was conversing with itself. 

When he woke, Jesse was greeted with the scent of coffee brewing and the sounds of cooking from the kitchen. As warm and comfortable as he was, he reckoned it was as close to heaven as he was bound to get. Still, he forced himself to stand and folded the blanket before glancing into the kitchen. “Y’need any help?”

“No, but your clothes are folded on the couch and there is an fresh toothbrush in the bathroom. The food should be ready by the time you are done.” Hanzo answered from the kitchen. 

Jesse thought about pushing to help, but then decided against it. His host clearly knew how to cook though he was a little surprised that the smells were the more familiar scent of bacon and possibly eggs. 

A quick shower and a change of clothes later, Jesse entered the small dining area to find Hanzo already placing a plate cup of coffee on the table for him. 

“I took a guess at how you liked your eggs.” Hanzo informed before retrieving his own breakfast which consisted of a bowl of seasoned rice with an egg stirred into it. “If I was incorrect…” 

Jesse shook his head. “No, no, it’s fine. You got it right. Y’ain’t able to read minds too, are ya?” He teased as he sat down. “Just didn’t expect it, is all. Never had anyone just make somethin’ because they thought it’d be what I wanted. Well, not without some other motive.” 

Hanzo frowned. “You clearly made the right choice in finding a new environment. You may wish to find someone to consult when it comes to making new friends. Your previous choices sound as if they were lacking.” 

“You ain’t kiddin’.” Jesse agreed. “I’m already on the right track, though. Met you.” 

For a moment, Hanzo looked as if he were unable to decide how he should react, but then he gave a hint of a smile. “Perhaps. Once you are finished we should see about getting you moved in. If you do not have furniture, there is a shop at the end of the street. Once we are finished, you should pick out the things you will need. Do not worry about the price, I have been meaning to furnish it for some time now.” 

Jesse remained silent for some time, focusing on his food as he tried to come up with a response. “The only things I brought were me, my clothes, and my guitar. …and I can’t rightly say I got an alternative right now, so thank you. Don’t know why yer goin’ to so much trouble for a stranger who came in and dripped water all over yer floor, but I appreciate it.” 

Hanzo set his bowl aside and picked up his tea. “Perhaps it was because it looked like the rain to you was like a bee sting to a crying face. ...and perhaps it is because I am tired of doing all the dusting myself. Who knows? I will call ahead to let them know you are on your way. But first, finish your food.”

Y’ain’t wrong about that, either.” Jesse grumbled in agreement before finishing his food. “You want some help cleanin’ up?” 

“No. I will clean, you have enough work ahead of you making your apartment something more than empty rooms and shelter from the rain.” Hanzo answered as he stood to clear the table. There is an umbrella by the door. You should take it and… your blanket? I did not want to risk putting it in the machine, so I washed it by hand.” He picked the woolen wrap up from the sideboard and held it out. “It is still cold out, after all.” 

Jesse gave an amused groan. “It’s a sarape. It’s… nah, never mind. My mamma gave it to me, I appreciate ya takin’ extra care of it.” 

Hanzo gave a wave of his hand to indicate the insignificance of the extra attention and then held out a key. “This is yours. I have a copy if you find yourself locked out, but it is only for emergencies. You have your privacy.” 

Jesse gave a nod and pocketed the key. “Well, here’s t’makin an apartment home.”


	4. A Room Full of Wet Noses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse chuckled. “And then some.” He agreed before he perked up again. “Oh! Speakin’ of things I might need. I was wonderin’. How d’ya feel about pets in th’building? Specifically, a dog. Now.” Jesse held up a hand. “I know, you don’t really know me and dogs- puppies in particular- can get mighty destructive, but that’s cause y’need t’keep ‘em busy. …and I saw a sign for retriever pups and figured… well, livin’ alone gets mighty lonely, so…” 
> 
> “You thought that a companion pet might help ease your loneliness?” Hanzo considered the question over another sip of his tea and then nodded. “Provided you can take care of it and keep it from getting bored enough to chew a wall…” He teased. “I am glad you are comfortable enough to consider it.”

Hanzo pushed the end call icon and put his phone aside. It had occurred to him some time after Jesse had left that he should leave instructions with the furniture shop’s owners to not let his new employee concern himself more with price than quality. Fortunately, it was a needless worry and he tried to push it from his mind as he busied himself with getting ready to open his shop. 

Once he’d finished braiding his hair, Hanzo made for the kitchen to finish washing the morning’s dishes but found it hard to lose himself in the routine. There were more dishes than he was used to, and it only reminded him that his time in this place was likely coming to an end. 

“What would you think of me now, brother?” Hanzo considered the knife in his hand and heaved a sigh. Death wasn’t something he had earned yet and probably would never be. He had allowed himself to forget that for too long. He was a dragon that had killed his own brother. For that crime, there was no greater punishment than life. 

Hanzo shook his head and put the knife in the drainer to dry before letting the water run out of the sink. It was useless to think of these things now. His actions were in the past, no matter how much he might regret them now. He had a shop to run and the illusion of normalcy to keep up. If Jesse _was_ his sign to move on, then he would move on without whining like a spoiled child. 

The rain had already started by the time Hanzo turned the sign on the shop’s door and turned his attention to the fireplace. He busied himself with cleaning the ashes of last night’s fire out and laying the foundation for a fresh one. Then, when it was successfully lit, he turned to prepare his teapot. 

Just as Hanzo was nearly convinced the day would be as quiet as the previous (until Jesse’s appearance, of course), the bell above the door signaled the entrance of a customer. “Ah, Hana. I wondered if the rain might keep you away. I have your grandmother’s tea…” 

Hana shook her head. “Nah, save it Mr S. She won’t take it until she can pay for it. I told her I’d come up with something, but…” She shrugged. 

Hanzo frowned. “She has too much pride.” He provided before walking over to one of the tall shelves and picking up a teapot. “Perhaps she will consider working for me in return for the tea? The problem I have is this pot. In order to keep it from crumbling, it must be used every day.” He gave a sigh and shook his head. “It is so much trouble, but it is a very special pot. There are very few like it. If you could take this pot and brew this tea in it, then pour a cup over the pot so that it is drenched before it cools completely? Then it would be a great weight off my mind. That would be worth enough for a lifetime of tea.”

The girl gave an unconvinced look. “C’mon, Mr. S. She’s old, not dumb.” 

“No, it is the truth! You see here?” Hanzo held the pot up so that the edge could be seen. “This stain is from tea. It has been kept together by ages of care. I just took on an employee and will have little time. It would be a shame for it to crumble now because of neglect. Will you take it? Your grandmother will know what it is when she sees it.” 

“…alright, but I just know that it’s another one of your tricks. You should probably be ashamed of yourself for tricking old people.” Hana chided and then grinned. “Thanks. She’ll be happy to have something else to take care of. She lost her cat a week ago and she’s been pretty down. But you better believe that I’m gonna pay you back when I make it big!”

Hanzo packed the pot carefully and put it into a box with more packing before handing it and the large package of tea over. “I will hold you to that. You will have to make sure I read your name every time I sit down with my tablet to read the news.” 

“Count on it! Later, Mr. S… Oh hey! You hired the new guy, right? Cowboy? Niiiiice. I didn’t know that was your type!” Hana winked before ducking out of the shop. 

“He’s no…” Hanzo sighed and turned to pour his own tea. He would have to find out if this cowboy would be kind to his customers when he wasn’t being supervised. If he WERE going to leave his shop in this man’s hands, those hands would have to be trusted to order the tea that kept the arthritis out of Hana’s grandmother’s hands and who would take the sale of a desperate child’s bottle cap collection. …and who would find a way to convince the child that taking that collection back was enough to pay the debt.

There had to be _some_ way to test the man’s heart, and Hanzo would find it. There had to be enough time for such things before he needed to move on. 

As if summoned by such thoughts, Jesse entered the shop and leaned the umbrella on the stand by the door to dry. “Promise I won’t drip on yer floor this time.” He said, giving a wave in greeting as he walked over to lean on the counter. “That Morrison fella’s damn stubborn, you know that? I had to go through three damn bedframes AND mattresses b’fore he’d agree t’sell me anything. At all. That yer doin’?” 

Hanzo gave a hint of a grin. “Perhaps.” He picked up his tea and took a sip, unwilling to give any further answer. “Did you find the things you needed? I know it will take another shopping trip for other necessities, but you are welcome to bring your things to the apartment whenever you like. I can offer you the futon again…” 

“Don’t know what I did t’make you welcome what the cat drug in, but I would be grateful. The hotel ain’t bad, but…” Jesse shrugged. 

“It is a hotel.” Hanzo supplied. “It would be good for you to get used to this old building and the way it speaks at night before you are alone in your own apartment. It will also help you consider what else you may need. You are, as they say, starting from scratch.” 

Jesse chuckled. “And then some.” He agreed before he perked up again. “Oh! Speakin’ of things I might need. I was wonderin’. How d’ya feel about pets in th’building? Specifically, a dog. Now.” Jesse held up a hand. “I know, you don’t really know me and dogs- puppies in particular- can get mighty destructive, but that’s cause y’need t’keep ‘em busy. …and I saw a sign for retriever pups and figured… well, livin’ alone gets mighty lonely, so…” 

“You thought that a companion pet might help ease your loneliness?” Hanzo considered the question over another sip of his tea and then nodded. “Provided you can take care of it and keep it from getting bored enough to chew a wall…” He teased. “I am glad you are comfortable enough to consider it.” 

Jesse grinned brightly. “You won’t regret it. Promise. ‘Course, I’ll have to walk it during the day, but I reckon any breaks I’d get can be used fer that.” He started to push away from the counter and then stopped. “Hey. You know what? Why don’t you go with me? You’d get t’meet the pups, know what temperament I’d be bringin’ in. Wouldn’t mind havin’ yer advice.” 

Hanzo frowned. “I…” 

“C’mon, it’ll be fun. I promise.” Jesse grinned. “What could be more fun than a room fulla puppies? You won’t even have t’talk to anyone. I’ll do that. Please?” 

“…I…” Hanzo sighed. He hadn’t gone for his run that day and, if they walked, it would certainly make up for it. “When do you wish to do this?” He finally asked and was surprised to see the cowboy’s face brighten. 

“Well, you know what they say. Ain’t no time like the present, if y’don’t mind lockin’ up t’go?” Jesse, shrugged. “Otherwise, whenever you wann.” 

Hanzo weighed the prospect in his mind, but he knew that if he didn’t go now he would change his mind. If he wished to test this man’s heart, then this would be a good first step. “Very well.” 

“Really?” Jesse looked genuinely surprised, but his grin never faded. “Well then, let’s go! May even make it back before it rains again.” 

“The rain is not so bad. It is much better company than snow.” Hanzo informed as they exited the shop. He made sure the key was in his pocket before he locked the door. 

The air was cool, and Jesse gave a shiver. “Ain’t lookin’ forward to snow. You seem t’like all of it well enough, though. Didja have to get used to it or did it just come natural?” 

“I have always enjoyed rain. I am partial to thunderstorms, but I am able to enjoy the snow. It is all part of this place. You should make peace with it so that you will be comfortable.”

Jesse glanced up at the sky and shook his head. “Don’t see how anyone could like rain.” Jesse replied doubtfully. “Although, I reckon the last time I got caught in it wasn’t so bad. Here it is.” He motioned toward a large house. “Let’s go pick out a pup!” 

Hanzo waited as Jesse knocked on the door, still uncertain about being where he was. People didn’t make him nervous- he’d long known how to handle _people_ \- it was the feeling that he didn’t _belong_ that bothered him. 

The door opened and Jesse gestured for Hanzo to go before him. “After you.” He was still grinning. “You’ll love it. They’re in their own room.” 

Hanzo hesitated for a moment before stepping in and allowing the woman who’d answered the door to lead them to the puppies. Once they were in the room, he moved to put his back to the wall. They were so squirmy that he was afraid of stepping on paws. 

Jesse, on the other hand, was already on his knees and surrounded by wriggling balls of golden fur. “Aw, c’mon, Hanzo! Y’won’t get t’know ‘em if y’don’t get down here.” He laughed, tipping his face as two pups tried to lick his cheek. 

Despite the fact that there were puppies _everywhere_ , Hanzo knelt and was immediately set upon by whining, barking pups all eager to get under his shirt, onto his lap, and into his face. It was overwhelming at first but their noses began to make contact with his skin and it _tickled_. Soon, he was laughing and trying to settle the eager bodies pressing toward him. “Jesse, you must help me.” 

Jesse watched from his spot, lopsided grin still firmly in place, and somehow with a lap full of pups that seemed content to be where they were. Each one flopped as if it had already worn itself out. “Just let ‘em get t’know ya. They’ll settle down. The lady who owns the place took ‘em in from a puppy mill bust. Poor things were in a state, from what I heard. If I could, I’d just take ‘em all, but it’s hard t’get a ranch around here for that many animals.”

“You absolutely would not take in that many.” Hanzo said without any real challenge to his voice. “… they…” Another nose poked at his ear and he nearly fell over. “How do you get them to calm themselves!” 

Jesse laughed. “Easy, darlin’. You just let ‘em wear themselves out. They’re pups. They get bursts of energy. See? They’re startin’ t’settle already. Well? What d’ya think?” 

“I think you are absolutely ridiculous, but they … they are adorable. Have you picked one?” Hanzo answered, trying to convince at least one pup that his shirt was not a suitable napping spot. 

“Reckon I might have my heart set on that one still tryin’ t’get into yer shirt. Gotta reward that kinda determination.” 

Hanzo snorted. “Of course. How could I not guess? I… I suppose, if they are ready to be given homes, you could ask to bring him with you today. I will cover the fee. One less for them to take care of.” It had nothing to do with how cute the pup was or how happy the entire thing had made his new employee.


	5. Barking Puppy, Invisible Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you—ah!” Hanzo stopped and his eyes went wide as the skin of his side was assaulted by a cold, wet nose. “You are certain you want this one?!” He laughed again and managed to remove the pup’s head from under his shirt and then cradled it in his arms. “She seems to have no respect for boundaries.” 
> 
> Jesse laughed. “Her and every single young thing ever. …and some adults, now that I think about it. But look, y’got ‘er calm. Aw, I think she likes ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates are slow going. It's busy on the RL front but I'm finding time to write here and there! Also, I admit it: There weren't going to be noodle dragons in this. AT ALL. But... then there was a puppy and I couldn't get the image of them absolutely loving this furry thing and playing until they were all three exhausted. There are also going to be hints here and there as to Jesse's background. I imagine it's not as hard to figure out as I'd like it to be. XD
> 
> Also! You all have to go look at this [INCREDIBLY ADORABLE picture of Sundance in the boot](https://drizzerey.deviantart.com/art/04-05-18-Puppy-n-Boot-739653642/) by [Drizzerey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drizzerey)

Jesse sat on the floor, watching his new employer try to fend off curious pups. Hanzo had the prettiest smile. It was too bad it wasn’t something he seemed in the habit of doing. 

“Have you—ah!” Hanzo stopped and his eyes went wide as the skin of his side was assaulted by a cold, wet nose. “You are certain you want this one?!” He laughed again and managed to remove the pup’s head from under his shirt and then cradled it in his arms. “She seems to have no respect for boundaries.” 

Jesse laughed. “Her and every single young thing ever. …and some adults, now that I think about it. But look, y’got ‘er calm. Aw, I think she likes ya.” 

Hanzo looked completely confused as he glanced up. “She is merely unable to get into mischief now.” He gazed back down at the pup. “You go from trouble to trouble, like the sun dancing on water. …but I do not suppose that puppies know much about focus.” 

“Now that’s a fine idea fer namin’ her. Sundance. What d’ya think, girl?” Jesse asked in a tone that was sure to get the puppies attention and caused it to begin to wriggle again. By the time she was on her feet, she had knocked Hanzo off balance and he was now the focus for a tidal wave of fur and nose. 

“You…” Hanzo sputtered and tried pushing the puppies aside before seeing the futility of his actions and merely giving in. “Jesse, they think I am a chew toy. Correct this.” He tried to order, laughing all the while. 

“Nope. On yer own with this one. There’s two kinds of battles y’don’t fight. Animals and children.” Jesse answered as he entertained his own small crowd puppies. 

“You are a horrible person.” Hanzo informed as he finally managed to sit up and brush his hair from his face. His braid hadn’t fared well and strands were sticking out all along its length. He did manage to straighten his shirt, though the black fabric was now covered in golden fur. “Shall we inform their caretaker of your decision? Before I am mobbed yet again?” 

“There’s worse things in life than bein’ mobbed by puppies.” Jesse answered before nodding. “Probably should. I ain’t a strong man and there’s a lotta cute in this room.” 

Hanzo rolled his eyes, huffing out a laugh as one of the pups behind him tried to make off with his braid. “While I still have hair left?” He looked around himself and then looked up with a completely bewildered expression. “How… am I supposed to get up? There are puppies all over me.” 

Jesse pushed the puppies from his lap and stood. “C’mon. I’ll help. Don’t worry ‘bout them, they’ll move.” He watched his new employer’s expression go from uncertainty to gratitude as he took the offer of help and stood. “See? Better get you back. You look like…” 

“I have been mauled by a horde of excited puppies?” Hanzo did his best to settle his hair with one hand while he held on to Sundance with the other before finally giving up. “You see what you have caused?” He told the dog without any real anger. 

“Be still my heart. You start talkin’ puppy talk to ‘er and I’m a goner.” Jesse said as he started to wade through the pups and toward the door. 

“Puppy… I am not going to bark at your dog.” Hanzo replied looking both confused and insulted before turning his eyes back to the pup in question. “I am afraid your new master has some strange ideas about communication. You have my sympathies.” 

Jesse barked out a laugh. “Don’t you turn her against me before I get ‘er home. Ain’t right. You can get yer own. … or walk mine.” 

“Hn… you will do your own dog walking. I hear it is important for bonding.” Hanzo considered the pup for a moment, never once offering to hand her over. “It will be my job to give her treats and steal her affection. That is how these things work.” 

“… I hear ya, pumpkin.” Jesse did his best to sound disgruntled as they walked out to fill out the papers. It seemed this cold, rainy place wasn’t going to be half as bad as he’d expected it to be. “Bless them darts…” 

It took surprisingly little time to fill out the paperwork. Hanzo held the sleeping pup all the while, not even handing her over when it came time to pay the adoption fees. 

“Sure, we didn’t just adopt you a pup?” Jesse teased. “Don’t worry, I ain’t the jealous type. Might be eventually, though.” He winked, keeping his tone in the ‘light and teasing’ spectrum. 

“Hardly. She is sleeping, I do not wish to disturb her. The awake version involves a cold nose under my shirt. …my hair may never recover.” Hanzo lifted his chin, giving him the appearance of aloofness that was softened by the near smile on his lips. “It does not matter who carries her home. She is yours.” 

“Mmmhmmm…” Jesse might have said more if he were not hit between the eyes with a fat drop of rain that felt as if it were just a degree off freezing. “Aw damn… Y’wanna make a run fer it?” 

Hanzo shook his head and stopped to pull off the scarf that hung along the lapels of his coat and took care in wrapping the pup in his arms to keep her dry. “The rain is not your enemy and we will be just as soaked if we run.” He looked up at the sky, his smile faltering. “It will be snowing soon. I will miss this rain.” 

“You just wanna walk in it. Catch yer death?” Jesse asked but slowed his steps to keep pace with his companion. “Well, if I get sick, yer gonna be the one nursin’ me back t’health. I’ll warn ya now, I am one whiney sonovabitch when I’m sick.” 

Hanzo shook his head. “The rain and cold are not the things that make you sick.” He finally chuckled. “So be it. If you become sick, you have my word that I will tend you until you are better.” 

“Great. So, let’s walk slow.” Jesse replied and flashed a wide grin. He slid his hands into his pockets and did his best impression of a lazy stroll. 

“You are ridiculous.” Despite his words, Hanzo picked up his pace and held the pup closer to him to keep her warm. “And we are not that far from home.” He bit off the last word before falling into silence. 

“Yeah, s’pose yer right. Y’know, I reckon it ain’t that bad. Depends on the company, I guess.” Jesse pointed out but took the cue that his companion had reached the end of his tolerance for conversation. 

By the time they reached the shop they were both damp. Not soaked as Jesse had been the night he’d walked in as a stranger, but it was still uncomfortable. “Any chance we could get changed n’warm before we turn that sign?” 

“Lock the door. We will turn the sign in the morning. … I am tired and we both could use the time to rid ourselves of the chill.” Hanzo’s voice had lost the levity it had held earlier, giving him the sound of a man that was exhausted. 

Jesse had to stop himself from asking if something was wrong. Something clearly was, but he wasn’t familiar enough with this man to ask. Laughing over puppies was one thing, talking about a man’s ghosts was another. “Sounds like a mighty fine idea t’me. Tell ya what. If you wanna settle Sundance, I’ll go grab m’things and we can decide who showers first?” 

Hanzo nodded his head as he knelt by the fireplace and settled the pup still wrapped in his scarf. As worn out from play and rain as she was, she barely moved. “You shower. I can sit by the fire and dry. Then we’ll see about food.” 

“Alright, if you say so.” Jesse replied. “Won’t be long.”  
**oOo**  
Hanzo closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to settle himself. It was more than foolish to feel remorse for leaving a place. He had no right to develop attachments, no right to feel at home anywhere. That he had was his own fault, he would face those consequences because he deserved them. 

With Jesse out of the room, Hanzo risked lighting the fire with a wave of his hand before he stood to enter his room for a fresh change of clothes. Without the need to return to the shop, he opted for a more comfortable hakama and gi in white with gold and pale blue patterning on the sleeves and center-front hem. He tied the gi closed with a simple blue belt, picked up a ribbon for his hair, and returned to his place near the fire. 

Hanzo focused on simple things. He worked his braid loose and shook out the strands so that they were exposed to the fire’s heat. He had just begun to brush when he heard footsteps that stopped at the border of the hall and living room. “You must be remarkably efficient to have showered so quickly.” 

“Uh…” Jesse began before clearing his throat. “Yeah. Use’ta have t’shower on th’road a lot. Y’get quick when yer water supplie ain’t more than could fill a bucket.” 

“It sounds as if you have lived an interesting life. … may I ask what you did before your fateful dart game?” Hanzo kept his voice even, letting idle conversation fill the space that would have belonged to his preemptive sorrow about leaving this place as he brushed the tangles free. 

“Well, it’s kinda complicated. ...and it ain’t so much what I did, as what I retired from. In a manner of speakin’.” Jesse’s tone was hesitant and uncertain and the sounds of his fidgeting clear. “Ain’t easy t’talk about.” 

Hanzo waited until he had his hair pulled up and the ribbon of scale-patterned blue silk secured before glancing over at his employee. “If you can tell me truthfully that what you did before harmed no one, then I will let the matter drop.” 

Jesse gave a look of pure relief. “Nah, I mean, not that I know of and never intentionally. Disappointed some folks, pissed off some others. Can’t say I’d be a welcome sight back home, but everyone makes bad decisions now and then, right?” 

Hanzo nodded, finally relaxing. “Some more than others.” He agreed. “I apologize if I caused you discomfort. I would not forgive myself if I harbored someone who would harm the people here. It is not so much that I had suspicions, but it would be irresponsible of me to not ask. Your reaction was answer enough.” 

Jesse shook his head. “Nah... don’t blame ya, and I promise I’ll tell ya soon as I can get it out m’self. It just ain’t easy t’think about.” Jesse glanced over at the pup sleeping by the fire and half grinned. “Today did make it a lighter burden t’carry, though. So, thank you.” 

Hanzo considered those words for a moment and then nodded. “Then I am glad we ventured out, even if it did mean you had to walk through the rain.” He finally stood and shook his head. “You do not need to explain to me. Come, if you are up for helping chop vegetables, I believe we can manage a soup that’s more familiar to you than my usual cooking.” 

“Aw, the last soup you made was good! …but I’d be grateful t’not have to use anything but a spoon.” Jesse chuckled. “Had a friend back home teach me, but I’m sure I ain’t never gonna really get the hang of it.” 

Hanzo led the way to the kitchen, shaking his head, uncertain as to why hearing this man put himself down disgruntled him so. “You should not do that.” 

“…do what?” Jesse asked and then looked around to see if he’d touched something that he shouldn’t. 

“You should not insult yourself so. You made your way here, did you not? It is no small thing to start a new life so far from your old one.” Hanzo pointed out as he began scrubbing the vegetables. “Yet, here you are in a new place so very different from what you know. You have already found employment and a place to live, not to mention a new pet. Do not discount your ability to adapt.” 

“…I mean, when y’put it like that…” Jesse shook his head and busied himself with washing his hands. “Alright, y’got me. Guess it’s easier to call myself a dumbass before anyone else gets to it.” 

“Perhaps, but you are letting them know that such treatment is acceptable. It is not. You are hardly a … dumbass.” Hanzo found himself chuckling at the word. He’d heard it used often enough, but it never really stopped being funny. “It is a ridiculous term.” He added as he placed the vegetables on the counter for cutting. 

“C’mon, now. I’ve known a few real dumbasses. A couple of smartasses, too.” Jesse’s reply was lighter in tone as he set about cutting the vegetables. I hear someone rustlin’ around in there. Probably should put down some paper somewhere just so she don’t, y’know…” 

Hanzo nodded as he poured water into a pot that he added chunks of chicken to. “I will do so and show her where it is.” He took a moment to wash his hands again before pulling the necessary papers from a small bin marked for recycling. 

For her part, Sundance was busy chasing something that only she could see and was genuinely surprised when she was picked up and placed on the papers. “Here and nowhere else.” Hanzo instructed the pup as if he fully expected her to understand and he even received a high-pitched bark in reply. 

“What I wanna know is how y’get her t’do that. She’s a pup and, generally speakin’, it takes time t’get ‘em to do what you want.” Jesse said before he finished the vegetable cutting and put the product of his labor beside the stove to be put in at the proper time. 

“You just need the correct tone.” Hanzo stated before the pup ran off after prey that was imaginary to the ordinary eye. To his own, it was two mischievous dragons unable to resist a creature so playful “… do you think she has any other settings or is it just ‘complete stop’ and ‘high speed’?” 

“What I wanna know is what she’s chasin’ after. Guess even puppies have imaginations…” He shrugged. “Alright, got all the vegies done. Anythin’ else need cut up?” He gave his best impression of a menacing look before grinning.

“I will take care of the rest. Go enjoy your puppy. I hear they grow fast, so you must enjoy it while you can.” Hanzo answered and washed his hands yet again before setting to work on the herbs. Once they were in the water he stepped back and wiped his hands on a towel. He had been about to put coffee on when he his guest entered the kitchen again and grabbed hold of his wrist. 

“You gotta see this!” Jesse stage-whispered before turning and dragging his host along with him to where their shoes had been discarded. “Ain’t that just the cutest thing ever?” He asked, gesturing toward his boot which was now playing upright sleeping bag to Sundance. 

Hanzo looked at the empty boot, then at the one containing the sleeping pup and covered his mouth to stifle a laugh while Jesse pulled out his phone to take pictures. “Be careful of the reflection from the wall.” He cautioned in a hushed tone before glancing over at the empty boot again. While the camera wouldn’t exactly pick up the two exhausted creatures, their presence would likely leave bright spots that had to be explained away. “It could ruin your pictures.”

Jesse stood and looked through the pictures and shrugged. “Little bit of a reflection from th’flash. Ain’t too bad, see?” He turned the phone so the screen was visible. “Cutest li’l thing, ain’t she?” 

“She is that, indeed.” Hanzo agreed before heading off to finish the preparation of tea and coffee. There were two other ‘cute little things’ that would be receiving a talking to soon enough.


	6. Unintended Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo finally stood and walked over to watch the other man work. “There is nothing to be concerned about.” He finally replied. “It would seem you aren’t unfamiliar with this task. Do you do it often?” 
> 
> “Helps me relax.” Jesse answered. “My grandmother taught me when I was a kid. Said that I should learn somethin’ useful that’d get me through if all else failed. …even if that ‘else’ was me, I reckon.” 
> 
> “Do you think of yourself as a failure? You made your way here on your own. That is hardly the work of someone who has failed.” Hanzo pointed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! The 'short version' of Jesse's reveal. There'll be more details later. Also, possibly more noodle dragons because they have Opinions.

Hanzo contented himself with the soup being ready to spend its time over heat and placed the lid on the pot. “It will be a little while.” He informed. 

“You know somethin’? You’ve done all the cookin’ since I got here. What d’ya say t’me bakin’ somethin’? I picked some things up while I was out t’look at furniture.” Jesse grinned. “Promise I won’t blow up yer stove.” 

“You bake.” Hanzo said as if it weren’t so much a question as a doubt. “As much as I may regret it, I must have proof of this.” 

Jesse winked. “Well, if it’s proof y’want, I’m yer huckleberry.” He nodded toward his employer before heading to the door. “I’ll just go grab th’ingredients from my apartment.” 

Hanzo shook his head and poured a cup of tea. “My… Is that some sort of Southwestern slang I have not yet heard?” Even as he asked the question, he raised a hand to fend off the answer. “I believe I will go wash off all of the evidence of having been a chew toy.” He informed as he picked up his cup and began to head toward his room. “My kitchen is yours.” 

“Careful makin’ offers like that, Hanzo. Gonna give me all th’wrong ideas.” Jesse teased before making his way toward the door. “Won’t be long. …can’t go far, my dog’s a bootnapper.” He flashed a grin that showed he was 100% pleased with his double-sided joke and left for his own apartment. 

Hanzo shook his head and chuckled. He would miss this human as much as he would miss this home, temporary as it always had been. He took a moment to wake the dragons from their boot bed. “You two need to be more careful. It is a very good thing only the puppy and I can see you.” 

_“He could almost see us, young lord.”_ Arashi replied in a rumbly, tired voice as he unraveled himself from his sister. 

_“I wish he would. I like him. He has a good spirit.” _Ame said as she crawled free of the boot and made her way to drape over Hanzo’s shoulder._ “And I like the puppy.” _

“Do not get attached. I have no choice and it was nearing time…” Hanzo gave a tired sigh before he made his way to the shower. “Curses are not supposed to allow one a content life, nor do I deserve one. I was too content in this place. It is right that I be forced to move on.” 

_”Is it? The man said that you only had to let yourself heal.”_ Ame persisted. 

“There is no way to heal those wounds.” Hanzo told the small dragon, struggling to keep his voice in even tones. “Now enough of this. If I suffer until the sun goes black and I live the rest of my days not knowing peace, it will have been no less than I deserve.” He shooed the dragons off so that he could shower, hoping the warmth would drive away old hurts for at least a little while. 

Hanzo washed quickly and redressed himself in the same clothing reasoning that it he’d only just changed and that it would be wasteful to do so again. Without a second thought, he walked out with his shirt hanging secured from his frame while combing his hair. It was an old habit, and the sashes for both hair and waist wrapped around one wrist to be used once his hair was braided. 

“Hey Han… oh… wow.” Jesse stammered as he looked in from the kitchen. “I… uh… Hey! Nice tattoo.” He said as cover for his own recovery. 

Hanzo barely kept himself from slapping a palm against his forehead. Of _course_ he’d get lost enough in his own memories to completely lose track of the world around him. “Forgive me. I was…” He sighed. “Thinking too much and paying too little attention.” He knelt down by the fire and tied his gi closed before reaching up to comb his hair up into a ponytail that was then secured with the remaining ribbon. 

“Don’t worry about it. I sure don’t mind.” Jesse assured, grinning and blushing as he set about putting together the pie crust. “Ain’t got flour yet, but I noticed you had some. Figured it’d be ok.” He explained. “You… uh… you gonna be ok?” 

Hanzo finally stood and walked over to watch the other man work. “There is nothing to be concerned about.” He finally replied. “It would seem you aren’t unfamiliar with this task. Do you do it often?” 

“Helps me relax.” Jesse answered. “My grandmother taught me when I was a kid. Said that I should learn somethin’ useful that’d get me through if all else failed. …even if that ‘else’ was me, I reckon.” 

“Do you think of yourself as a failure? You made your way here on your own. That is hardly the work of someone who has failed.” Hanzo pointed out. 

Jesse gave a halfhearted laugh and shook his head. “Nah, I dunno. See, my pa always had these big plans fer me. Pushed me into football and, when that didn’t work out, into wrestlin’. A’course, that didn’t work out either. He was mighty disappointed. Then came all th’other questions. Why I wasn’t goin’ t’dances and why I never went chasin’ after girls.” He huffted a humorless laugh. “By th’time he figured it out, I was sixteen and he put a gun to my face. Told me I either stopped bein’ what I was or go because, if I stayed… He’d rather bury a son than live with a fag.” 

“It sounds as if you had a poor excuse for a father.” Hanzo pointed out, doing his best to not rake his nails against the counter’s overhang. The last thing he needed was to scare Jesse off by showing his claws. Of course, he told himself, it should be exactly what he wanted to do. Scaring the man off would buy him a little more time. 

“Don’t it? I don’t even know if ma knew or not. I reckon he told her I just moved away. … she never asked th’questions he did. Never gave a damn about any of it unless I was unhappy. ‘Course, that left me with th’need to prove myself t’everyone. Wanted t’prove I could make somethin’ of myself so I did. Had my music on every damn radio in the country. Met a man, settled down… Turned out to be an abusive asshole and the break up was messy. Ended up all over the place.” Jesse shrugged. “So, I did what I guess I always do. Ran off, left everythin’ behind.” 

Hanzo might have kept himself from clawing his counter, but he couldn’t stop the growl that rumbled in his throat and he quickly covered it with a cough. “That is not your failure. Is there a chance this man will come here?” He tried not to sound too hopeful. 

Jesse shrugged. “Dunno. I mean, he might. Said he was due half a-what I had. Don’t matter, I ain’t touchin’ none o’that anyway.” 

“If he comes here to bother you in any way, I want you to tell me. I will not have you made to feel unsafe in this place.” Hanzo instructed and hoped that it didn’t sound like a command. 

“You know, I was gonna say that, if it happens, I’d just move on.” Jesse’s cheeks colored again, and he turned his face toward his work. He was silent as he formed the crust into the pie plate. “I… alright. Don’t suppose he’d stop at just me, anyway.” 

“You must not trouble yourself with the worry that I will judge you for anything that you tell me. You have survived. That is admirable, not something to be ashamed of.” With that said, Hanzo inspected the mug shaped jars that held the pie filling. “What… you were not joking. These are real berries?” 

Jesse had been about to say something but took the out offered by the change in conversation with grateful look. “Them? Yeah! You ain’t never had…” He shook his head and poked the crust with a fork then placed the pie plate into the oven before opening one of the jars. “Now that’s a crime we’re about t’correct.” He took a moment to wash his hands and dipped a finger into the open jar. “Here, you gotta try it.”

Hanzo looked between the filling and the man offering it before grabbing hold of his hand and leaning in. “If this is sour…” He warned without any real threat. Leaning in, he took the offered finger into his mouth and worked away the pie filling with his tongue. On the surface, it was tart and sweet, but he could pick up the salt of Jesse’s skin and the lingering taste of the cigars he smoked. Once the filling was gone, he pulled his mouth from the digit that had offered it, scraping his teeth over the pad of Jesse’s finger and gave a hint of a grin at the sound the man made. “Surprisingly good.” 

Jesse’s cheeks had flushed red and he looked stunned for just a few seconds before nodding. “Uh… yeah. Yeah! It’s one of my favorites.” He agreed. “I… Oh damn, the crust. Need’ta get it out before it’s too done to bake in.” With that excuse, he retrieved the pie plate before setting about filling it and covering it with strips of crust to form a lattice. “Just wait until you get a taste of the finished product. Nothin’ like warm huckleberry pie.” 

“Then I should have coffee prepared for you by the time it is done.” Hanzo replied and set about the task to give Jesse a few minutes to compose himself. Of course, he regretted his actions, but he couldn’t help feeling a hint of smugness at the reaction he’d gotten. Still, he would have to be careful. Having had his employee stay overnight twice and having provided his food, while necessary, had set off instincts he’d long considered no longer part of his life. Cursed dragons did not have the luxury of claiming territory, much less courting. Yet he was already entertaining the idea of murdering this man’s former lover for his crimes.

“You don’t have’ta but I certainly appreciate it. I’m gonna have to come up with somethin’ to repay all the kindness you’ve been showin’ me.” Jesse commented as he set the timer for the pie. “Maybe cook for ya once I get things set up and stocked. It’s the least I can do.” 

“I do not expect repayment.” Hanzo couldn’t keep the confusion out of his voice. “Why would you expect kindness to need paying back?” He shook his head. “You have been given strange notions, Jesse. However, if it is your wish to share meals together on occasion, I will not say no. I am unused to company, but you are not difficult to be around.” 

Jesse laughed. “Ain’t too hard to put up with. Now _there’s_ a compliment if I ever heard one.” He teased. “Yeah, th’company’d be nice. Besides, if I don’t keep up my skills, they’re gonna go rusty. Can’t have that.” 

“Not difficult to be around. Most people are difficult to be around, you are not.” Hanzo corrected. “You must learn to stop insulting yourself as if all that matters is beating others to it.” 

Jesse’s eyes widened in shock before he shook his head. “Anyone ever tell ya that yer way too insightful fer anyone’s good?” He complained but then shrugged. “Reckon it’ll take some time. …sometimes it _was_ all that mattered.” 

“Not here.” Hanzo insisted. “Although I suppose I need to exercise patience. Do not expect me to refrain from reminding you when it happens. You insult both of us when you do it.” Distraction came in the form of yet more rain pinging against the window. “It would seem the rain intends to last the rest of the day.” 

Jesse sighed but, again, took the out offered and remained silent until the timer dinged and he removed the pie from the oven. Once he could safely do so, he cut a small piece and put it on a plate before grabbing a fork. “We’ll have real pieces after th’soup’s done, but…” He cut a bite and picked it up with the fork before holding it out for Hanzo to eat. “S’alright. It’s a small piece, so it’s cool enough. Tastes better with a little sting to it.” 

Hanzo considered the bite for a moment before leaning in to accept it, watching the man holding the fork all the while. He tested the texture on his tongue and nodded, giving a pleased hum. “I am convinced. Both that you are a talented baker and that these berries are very good.” He pressed his thumb along the inside of the wrist in his grip before letting go. “The soup should be done. If you want to sit, I will bring you some.” 

“…uh.. sure thing! Hey…” Jesse glanced toward the living room with narrowed eyes. “You ever see little dots of blue light in here? Seen ‘em a few times. Don’t know if ya have somethin’ on or…” 

“It is probably light from outside. The rain reflecting the light from the street lamps. They are a recent replacement and lack the golden glow one would expect.” 

“Yeah… probably that."


	7. The Sound of Distant Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It is not so bad.” Hanzo answered as he leaned his back against the wall beside the window. “The rain can be comforting, and it is not always so frequent. This year has been particularly rainy, more so than usual.” Then he made the mistake of glancing over at the cowboy on his sofa as he took another drink of his tea. The man had the mug with its label pointing outward and situated right in front of his crotch.
> 
> _“The label makes it look as if ‘pie filling’ is what he calls his—”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit! We had school closings for a few days (Go teachers!) so I was busy keeping a couple of small humans busy! Once Summer break starts, I'll be doing all my writing at night!

It was still raining by the time their meal was finished and had picked up by the time they were sitting in the living room. Hanzo had opted for post-pie tea while Jesse cradled a cup of coffee against his leg in the mug-style jar that the pie filling had come in with its label still intact.

“’Bout convinced it ain’t never gonna stop rainin’.” He commented as he slouched a little on the sofa. “Don’t ya ever get tired of it? Seems mighty depressin’. All them grey skies n constant soggy everythin’.” 

“It is not so bad.” Hanzo answered as he leaned his back against the wall beside the window. “The rain can be comforting, and it is not always so frequent. This year has been particularly rainy, more so than usual.” Then he made the mistake of glancing over at the cowboy on his sofa as he took another drink of his tea. The man had the mug with its label pointing outward and situated right in front of his crotch.

_“The label makes it look as if ‘pie filling’ is what he calls his—”_

Hanzo interrupted Ame’s amused observation (which only he could hear) by coughing as he nearly choked on his tea. 

Jesse put his cup aside and stood to thump Hanzo on the back with his hand. “Hey, y’alright?” His hand lingered even after the coughing fit stopped, moving in a soothing motion along his host’s back.

“I… ah… yes. Ill timed breath.” Hanzo explained. It was true enough, even if he couldn’t give the reason. Not that he could concentrate on said reason with Jesse’s hand stroking his back. “I .. I did not mean to…” 

“Nah, don’t worry ‘bout it.” Jesse gave a low chuckle. “M’always a little paranoid ‘bout someone bein’ allergic t’somethin’, and…” Another low laugh interrupted his words and he reached up to swipe his thumb over the edge of Hanzo’s lower lip. “Got some pie fillin’.” He explained before leaning in to clean the last trace off with the tip of his tongue.

Hanzo might have pulled back. It had been his intention to do so until his brain experienced a complete shutdown. Instinct led to him to grab hold of Jesse’s shirt for stability, but he could blame the kiss entirely on the cowboy, no matter how willingly he returned it. At least, until a small, desperate whine came from the direction of their feet.

Jesse stepped back, his cheeks staining red as he looked down and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “Uh… I reckon I’d better take her out. I uh…” 

Hanzo shook his head. “You should. It will reinforce that she needs to tell you.” He reasoned that, if he acted as if everything could go back to normal, it would.

“Yeah! She’s smart, she’ll get it.” Jesse walked over to slip on his boots and then called the pup to him so he could attach her leash. “I’ll just… walk around a bit with ‘er. Looks like it’s cleared up.” 

As soon as Jesse and the pup were out, Hanzo sat down heavily in his chair. He set his cup aside and used the hand to rub at his forehead as he tried to reason out just _why_ being around Jesse had brought down his defenses so quickly.

 _“Why do you need to defend yourself? It is only natural that you wish to get close to him.”_ Arashi informed in his low, rumbly tones. _“What is not natural is trying to pretend that you wish to leave after looking after him, bringing him to your lair twice, and having him respond to your feeding him by feeding you.”_

Ame sighed from her position along the back of the sofa. _“We did not raise you to be so ignorant of your own instincts.”_ She chided before turning her head to consider her words. _“You started courting him the moment he walked in, young master. He is special, even if he does not know this. Jesse has a good soul. A powerful one. He would make a good mate for you. …we can keep the puppy busy…”_

“...we have been over this.” Hanzo sighed. “And nothing is going to… no.” 

_“A pity. Someone unworthy may catch his interest again.”_ Arashi pointed out. “And then you would have to fight for him. Our way is much easier. We **did** raise you to know better.” 

 

“You know as well as I that I have no right! What I have done…” Hanzo shook his head and gave a low, warning growl. “Stop.” 

_“We are right about this, young master.”_ Ame crooned, doing her best to be soothing. _“We have watched you hurt for centuries. It is punishment enough. …is it not possible that the end to this lies within your forgiving yourself? Even if not, what harm can it do to try? The curse will answer the question for you.”_

**oOo**

 

“Y’done yet, Sunny?” Jesse asked, mostly to hear his own voice and to distract himself from his earlier actions. Why had he done that? Flirting was one thing but he’d _kissed_ the man who’d taken him in, fed him, given him a place to live, _and_ a job. It would be his own fault if he’d messed any of that up. 

Jesse sighed. “…and all I’m really worried about is if I’ve put ‘im off.” He told the pup who wagged her tail and sat down on the wet pavement while her master cleaned up after her. “Guess we’ll find out. I hope not. He’s somethin’, ya know?” 

An unexpected rumble of thunder echoed along the street, reverberating off the collection of old buildings and amplifying itself in the small space. “Ain’t never gonna get used t’this.” He told the pup nervously as he urged her inside. “Bout time I went to face th’music, anyway.” 

When he led the pup into the apartment, Jesse found his host lost in the act of washing dishes. Sundance bounded off as if she were chasing something once again and he left her to her game to make his way over to apologize. “Look… what I did… I mean… Hell, I can’t lie and say I didn’t want to, but I probly shoulda asked fer permission or somethin’. I’m really hopin’ you don’t wanna kick my ass for it.” 

Hanzo finished washing the last dish and set it aside in the rack to dry. He remained silent, even glancing toward the living room as if he’d heard something before shaking his head. “I do not want to … kick… your ass.” He assured, turning the phrase as if he had to put together the meaning. “It was not…” He sighed and glanced toward the living room again before going on. “It was not unpleasant, not unwelcome. I… I am unused to such things, I do not know how to even proceed with...” He stopped himself and muttered something in Japanese. “I am not opposed, but I do not wish to rush.” 

“You sayin’ y’like me?” Jesse couldn’t stop the grin that curved his lips and he felt warmth spread over his cheeks. “I mean, yeah. No rushin’. I’m still getting’ used t’not havin’ to look over my shoulder every second and, like ya said, you ain’t used to company, so…” He shook his head as he realized he was babblin’ like a fool. “But, I mean, ain’t nothin’ wrong with getting’ t’know eachother, right?” 

“It is true. …your accent grows thicker when you are excited or tired. You have learned to train it out?” Hanzo asked as he refilled their cups. 

“Wh.. oh! Yeah. It’s hard t’do business when y’sound like yer an uneducated redneck, y’know? Although… I bet there’s some folks that’ve tried to take advantage of yer speakin’ English as a second.” Jesse reached out to take his own cup with a nod of thanks. “I reckon it comes out a lot when I’m relaxed, too. See, folks want an accent, they just don’t want too much of one. Unless yer British or somethin’.” 

“It has happened. Those foolish enough have paid for the mistake.” Hanzo nodded toward the living room. “Come, it will be more comfortable, and you may ask me any question you wish. Do not worry that you will upset me. If it is something I am unwilling to discuss, I will tell you.” 

For just a second, Jesse thought he heard something akin to a smug chuckle but chalked it up to distant thunder. “Alright, same goes here. There’s some stuff I’m still touchy about, but I’ll do my best.”


	8. My Mistake to Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh… y’all’re dragons.” Jesse informed in a sleep addled voice. “And I ain’t dreamin’. Should… Should I be screamin’ and runnin’ for th’hills about now? Cause…” 
> 
> A laugh that resembled thunder interrupted Jesse’s train of thought and the male of the pair stretched again. _“At least you are not high strung. You have no need to run. My sister and I have decided we like you. You are suitable for our young master. I am Arashi and this is my sister, Ame. We are happy you finally found your way here.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter! It's been hard to write this week! The family came down with a stomach bug one right after the other. Everyone's on the mend now and this is the last week of school for us, so more writing time is on the horizon! ... I hope. 
> 
> There's a note for those wondering where the update for Broken Arrows is at the bottom.

“Understand that I do not require that you tell me things that make you uncomfortable to share. I am…” Hanzo thought the words over as they settled on the couch. He turned so that he faced the cowboy, resting his elbow on the back of the couch and his cheek against his fist. “I have been told that I can be… somewhat demanding.” 

_“The word you are looking for is dominant, young master.”_ Ame offered helpfully and not without a bit of humor as she draped over Jesse’s lap. 

Jesse shook his head. “Don’t bother me none.” He assured, tipping his head down to hide the faint blush over his cheeks. “I mean, I ain’t no wallflower but I don’t usually go around kissin’ a guy without his permission. S’pecially not one that’s been good enough t’take me in an’ give me a job. Hell, I don’t even know if you like men, much less if I’m yer type” 

Hanzo barely resisted the urge to glare at the dragon. “You do not need to worry that I took offense. I did not. It is not as if I did not give you permission.” He pointed out. “If you are worried that I have expectations, I do not. As for type…” He chuckled. “Perhaps. I have given it little thought until now.” 

_“If you have expectations, I think he exceeds them.”_ Ame pointed out smugly. _“He’s not small anywhere.”_

Jesse sighed. “Alright, I’m glad y’ain’t mad at me. The thing is... “ He shook his head and wrapping his hands around his coffee cup as if it were an anchor. “...when I thought you were gonna be pissed off…” 

“Your instincts told you that I would vent my anger on you?” Hanzo guessed after giving himself a moment to recover from Ame’s helpful input. Thankfully, he hadn’t choked on his tea yet. 

“Yeah… Not that I think yer that type, y’know? I’m just pretty used t’kindness havin’ a strong backhand.” Jesse shrugged. “Sounds wrong, don’t it? Big guy like me…” 

“It does not. What sounds wrong is the way you have been treated.” Hanzo answered, struggling to keep both growl and anger from his voice. “So, we will work together, be neighbors, and see if you think me trustworthy. There are things that I will have to tell you eventually. ...when… when my voice is strong enough to carry the words.” 

“Seems fair enough.” Jesse agreed in a relieved tone just as Sundance ran into the living room from the kitchen as if she were being chased. “Never seen a pup act like this. Y’reckon she might be part cat?” 

_“She is… something.” Hanzo looked pointedly at Arashi, who had come to a halt and draped himself over the arm of the chair near the window. “I imagine it is just excess energy that she is burning off with play.” He hesitated a moment before looking over at his guest. “You do not need to worry about anyone harming you here. Anyone who tried would pay dearly for their intent.” This time he couldn’t keep the growl out of his voice._

_“Excess energy. Young master, this pup reminds me of you soon after you were old enough to leave the nest. She was trying to get into the trash.”_ Arashi grumbled without looking up. _“Has he at least decided to court the man as his mate?”_

_“I believe he just said he would eat Jesse’s former mate if he dares come here.”_ Ame replied with no small amount of pride and amusement. _“This man is a good influence.”_

**oOo**

Jesse opened his eyes, long habit making him search out the alarm clock that was beside a bed he no longer slept in. The memory of where he was filtered in. He was still comfortably wrapped in a quilt on a futon in front of Hanzo’s fireplace with the added warmth of Sundance curled up beside him and twitching in her sleep. He grinned and glanced at the weighty objects curled up on his chest and belly. Who knew dragons could be that cute? 

Dragons. 

‘Awake’ had never been pushed on Jesse as forcefully as it was at that moment and he STARED at the glowing creatures and their aura of static. The one on his chest kicked its back leg in its sleep and it was possibly the cutest thing he’d ever seen. Except… dragon. 

_“Oh, you are awake.”_ A masculine voice rumbled into Jesse’s brain as one of the small creatures stretched so thoroughly that it rolled over onto hits back where it stayed as if waking up were the hardest work ever. _“You can see us now? Yes? Good. It is about time.”_

_“Leave him alone, brother.”_ A softer, more feminine voice chided before the second dragon lifted her head and Jesse could SWEAR she was smiling. _“Forgive him, young one. My brother has no patience and fewer people skills. …however, he IS right. It did take longer than it should have.”_

“Uh… y’all’re dragons.” Jesse informed in a sleep addled voice. “And I ain’t dreamin’. Should… Should I be screamin’ and runnin’ for th’hills about now? Cause…” 

_A laugh that resembled thunder interrupted Jesse’s train of thought and the male of the pair stretched again. _“At least you are not high strung. You have no need to run. My sister and I have decided we like you. You are suitable for our young master. I am Arashi and this is my sister, Ame. We are happy you finally found your way here.”_ _

__

__

_“Brother, do not confuse him. Go back to sleep, Jesse. It is not yet day and you are going to need your rest.”_ Ame informed as she curled up again and rested her head on her tail. _“Things will be interesting soon enough.”_

“Sure, I’m gonna be able t’sleep now.” Jesse realized that sarcasm could either be dangerous or lost on these creatures, but the look leveled at him by the male informed him that the former was as untrue as the latter. “Right. Uh… closin’ m’eyes.”

 _“Do not worry, young one. I will help you sleep. The rain always calms the mind.”_. Ame assured before closing her eyes again.

Jesse doubted he’d be able to sleep, but he closed his eyes and, despite expectation, was soon unconscious once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are also reading Broken Arrows, I am in the middle of the next chapter! It's just more weighty than LtR and not as easy to sit down and write when you've got sick kiddos to look after. It should be done this weekend! I haven't abandoned it!


	9. Just as You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo reached out to rub a hand over Jesse’s shoulder. “Do as you wish.” He assured and then busied himself with pouring the juice. “I want you to be comfortable, remember?” 
> 
> From the living room, Arashi snorted. _“So much fuss. If mating were this difficult for all species, the earth would be devoid of life.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer is always a grab bag of 'super busy' and 'all the free time', so it's been a bit slow going. Hopefully this makes up for it (and it's now in the right spot!).

Hanzo emerged from his room, unsurprised to find Jesse still asleep on the futon with Ame and Arashi curled up on his chest and midsection. The sun had just risen, no one would be awake at this hour unless they had to be, annoying morning people aside. 

The fact was that Hanzo might still be sleeping were it not for dreams that had woke him after a few short hours. A glance at the futon told him where Ame and Arashi had gone. Both dragons were draped over the cowboy while Sundance shared the man’s pillow. The sight brought a smile to his face as he made his way to the kitchen. 

The pup was the first to wake, drawn in by the smell of food being prepared. “You are a walking stomach.” Hanzo told her before pausing his work long enough to fill her bowl. “It is a good thing you are cute.” 

Sundance, for her part, merely shoved her face into her bowl in reply. 

“S’why they’re so cute. Makes folks wanna feed ‘em.” Jesse informed groggily from his position on the futon. “That works fer pups, does it work th’same way with tiny dragons?” 

“What?” Hanzo asked as he stirred eggs and milk together in a bowl. “Are you talking in your sleep?” 

“Nah, I mean these two. G’wan, I wanna get up and I ain’t got the heart to shove ya off.” Jesse waited for the dragons to slip off and curl up by the fire before standing and folding his blanket. “Turns out, them blue dots had names. Now, I ain’t gonna judge. I’d hesitate to tell anyone about ‘em too. But now the dragons’re outta the bag…” 

“You are taking this all very well.” Hanzo pointed out as he continued to prepare breakfast. “Very well. You will want to sit.” He nodded toward the stool at the end of the counter and stopped long enough to place a mug of coffee within reach of it. “They are… the simplest way to explain it is that they are guardians of a sort. As far as I know, only my family can say they are associated with dragons.” 

_“It is true. We have known our young master since before he was born. He was a very cute infant.”_ Ame offered as she left the fire, settled over Jesse’s bare shoulders, and yawned. 

“So… I reckon I need to be on my best behavior?” Jesse gave a sideways look at the dragon draped over him and smirked. “Probly shoulda remembered to put on my shirt.” 

_“Why? Our young master likes you, Jesse. He would probably have you in l-”_

“Ame!” Hanzo interrupted, his cheeks coloring. “That is enough. I do not believe you need to worry unless you have plans to try to harm me. They like you very much.” 

_“Even Arashi, and he’s so grumpy I sometimes think he dislikes himself.”_ Ame informed smugly. 

Hanzo finished the omelette making and plated the food before taking it to the table. “Come, I will…” He glanced at Ame, who seemed content in her position before he stopped behind Jesse and shooed the dragon away. “...bring you juice. Ame, you can find enough warmth by the fire.” 

“Reckon I should put a shirt on, though. Ain’t exactly polite t’eat half dressed.” Jesse replied with a note of apology in his voice. 

“As long as you are comfortable.” Hanzo replied before leaning in to brush his nose against the base of Jesse’s neck and reached a hand to rest against his chest. “I do not mind. I like the way you look.” He toyed with the hair his fingers slid into and then stepped away before he lingered too long in the other man’s personal space. 

A hint of a shiver traced along Jesse’s spine and a blush bloomed over his cheeks. “Y-y’do?” He shook his head. “Still aughta. M’gonna just go get it and…” 

Hanzo reached out to rub a hand over Jesse’s shoulder. “Do as you wish.” He assured and then busied himself with pouring the juice. “I want you to be comfortable, remember?” 

From the living room, Arashi snorted. _“So much fuss. If mating were this difficult for all species, the earth would be devoid of life.”_

“Ain’t no one asked you.” Jesse grumbled, embarrassed, before picking up his shirt and returning to sit down at the table. 

Hanzo placed their glasses down and sat. “To answer your question, I am afraid you must wait for the rest of the story. Not because you are untrustworthy, but because I need you to trust me a little more before I tell it.” 

Jesse seemed to think the notion over, tipping his head in consideration. “Alright.” He nodded. “Reckon I can have a little patience since you done the same with me.” 

 

**oOo**

Life settled into a pattern over the following week. Jesse was settled into his own apartment but still shared dinner with Hanzo most evenings. 

The weather became colder and the rain turned to snow by mid-week. It was a beautiful sight, even Jesse agreed, until the day a cold made its presence known by making sitting up a misery for the cowboy. He managed to text a message coherent enough to convey his position as ‘feel like I’m dyin and afraid I won’t’. 

Hanzo hesitated to unlock the door of the apartment opposite his. He’d promised that his key to Jesse’s apartment would be used only in case of emergencies, but wasn’t a sick employee emergency enough? After all, Jesse’s message had mentioned death as a positive alternative.

 _“If you do not, we can.”_ Arashi, the temperamental male dragon clinging to his shoulder in his most diminutive form, announced. 

_“Agreed. He could hardly be angry with us for doing so. He thinks we are adorable.”_ Ame, Arashi’s twin sister, informed smugly. _“Not as adorable as he thinks you are, of course. No one could match our young lord in that.”_

“Both of you stop.” Hanzo huffed. “It is our fault he is sick now. He may not forgive any of us.” Still, he nodded. “Go on, then. My hands are full.” He lifted up the large covered bowl and bottle containing the honey/sake blend. “Before these are cold.” 

_“He enjoyed playing in the snow, so did the pup. We could not predict his being sick.”_ Both dragons lept from their perches and disappeared mid-air only to be followed by the click of the lock and slight opening of the door. Sundance pushed the door open further and gave a greeting bark that was still as small as she was. 

“Hush, we are here to feed your master. The twins have a treat for you.” He told the pup before entering and pushing the door closed with his sock clad foot. “Jesse?” He called out to announce his presence but he received no answer. “Probably in bed. You three behave yourselves.” 

The dragons gave amused sounds in reply and Hanzo shook his head, promising himself he’d check and clean up after them later. He pushed the cowboy’s bedroom door open and found him sound asleep and snoring as only one struggling to breath would. 

Once both bottle and bowl were set on the man’s bedside table, he sat on the edge of the bed and reached over to touch his sleeping employee’s shoulder. “Jesse. I know you are tired, but you need to eat.” 

Jesse made a sort of snorting noise and muttered something about five more minutes and death before opening his eyes. “Han… wha? Y’shouldn’t come in here. Yer gonna get sick.” 

“Nonsense. I have not been sick a day in my life.” Hanzo replied as he reached out to pile up pillows. “Sit up a little. I will feed you. I have ramen with minced chilis and sake with honey.” 

“Darlin’, yer an angel, but I don’t think I can manage a fork right now, much less--” 

“Do not be foolish. I will feed you.” And Hanzo began to do just that before any further protest could be made. “Once you are settled I will take Sundance for a walk and make sure she is fed. You must rest. When I return, you can have a hot soak in the tub. The steam will help you.” 

Jesse laughed. “You gonna undress and carry me?” 

“If you are unable to do it on your own, yes.” Hanzo answered, tipping his chin up and completely ignoring the heat rising to his cheeks. “Food first, your horrible jokes and flirtations later.” 

“Horrible? Darlin’, I’ll have you know I’m bringin’ out my best lines for ya.” Jesse would have said more but found his mouth stuffed with noodles. 

“Eat, you ridiculous cowboy.” Hanzo chided while doing his best not to chuckle. “Your lines will sound more convincing without the stuffy nose and the misery in your voice.” 

To his credit, Jesse seemed content to follow order and it isn’t until the noodles and broth were gone that me makes an appreciative noise. “Didn’t know y’could make it spicy like that. Throat feels better.” 

Hanzo hummed and then held a shallow cup to Jesse’s lips. “This will help your throat. Two cups every two hours or so. Not enough to become drunk, but enough to soothe your throat.” 

“Y’gonna stay n’make sure I take it?” Jesse asked after drinking the contents of the cup. 

Hanzo hesitated as he filled the cup again, then chuckled. “If it is what you wish, I will stay with you. You need looking after and someone must walk the pup.” He held the cup up to be drained again. “Only if you promise to rest.” 

Jesse yawned. “Promise. ...and thanks for takin’ care of Sundance. I know she’s probly feelin’ mighty neglected…” 

“Hush and rest. Do not thank me as if this is a burdin that I did not wish to cary.” Hanzo instructed before standing. “I am going to get my shoes. When I come back in, we will figure out how you are getting to the bath.”


	10. Taking Care of a Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are too soft on her. It is not a bad thing to lose from time to time.” Hanzo said as he stripped the bed and put the sheets into the hamper. “I do not recall you being so soft on me.” 
> 
> _“Hmph, you were also more intelligent than the puppy. Also more troublesome and prone to getting into trouble.”_ Ame paused in her chase to let the pup rest. _“...perhaps you have peeing in the nest in common, but she will grow out of that as you did.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL that took forever! School started and I was swept away in all of the busy bits that make up the first part of the year (testing, etc). It should get easier to get time to write. Updates will still be a bit slower than they were in Summer.

Hanzo slipped into Jesse’s room quietly and closed the door carefully. The fireplace was dark, cold, and so clean that it was clear it had never been used despite the wood beside it. 

With a glance toward the bed and its sleeping occupant, Hanzo crept over to lay the fire, lighting the kindling first before introducing larger pieces of wood until the fire was strong enough for logs. Once there was no fear of it going out, he stood and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Jesse’s forehead. He was warm. 

“Jesse.” Hanzo said as he moved his hand from the man’s forehead to his shoulder to give it a gentle shake. “Can you wake up long enough for a bath?” He’d considered insisting on a shower first, then a soak, but it was clear that Jesse had little energy for such things. Humans were, after all, fragile creatures. He didn’t want to force him to overdo it. 

“Nn?” Jesse answered before yawning and opening his eyes. “Thought I was dreamin’.” He muttered and started to roll over and close his eyes. “Dunno, darlin’. Sounds mighty good, but gettin’ outta bed sure don’t. Might need help.”   
“I told you I would undress you and carry you.” Hanzo reminded before pulling the blanket aside. “It is not as if you are wearing much.” In fact, it appeared that Jesse had simply dropped his clothes on the floor before falling into bed in the most ridiculous pair of cactus patterned red boxers. “I should have checked on you earlier.” 

“Now don’t say that. Y’didn’t know my fool ass was gonna be--” 

“No.” Hanzo interrupted. “You are not allowed to speak of yourself that way.” He barely kept the words from coming out as a growl. “I do not like to hear you insult yourself so. Now. Do you have objections to me undressing and washing you?” 

Jesse was thrown off enough to be left wide eyed at the question. “Uh…” 

“You merely have to say that you are not…” Hanzo offered and then remained still as he waited. 

“N-no! I mean, that’s not…” Jesse shook his head and gave a low chuckle aimed at himself. “I ain’t got objections. Just strange, you askin’.” 

“Do I seem the type of person who would just go forward without your permission?” Hanzo sat back, watching the human before him. “That was not my intention. I-” 

“That ain’t it. Just not used t’anyone askin’ is all. I reckon I don’t mind if it’s you.” A sudden flare of red colored Jesse’s cheeks and he groaned. “I mean I trust ya. ...embarrasin’ the hell outta myself. Sorry.” 

“You must stop apologizing for merely answering a question.” Hanzo reminded before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of the boxers and pulling them down over Jesse’s legs. “I will take care of tidying the room once you are washed.” 

“Y’don’t…” Jesse stopped himself and shook his head. “Don’t know what I did t’deserve…” His words ended in a rather unmanly sound of surprise as he was lifted from the bed and he had no choice but to loop his arms about Hanzo’s neck for support. “Holy damn.” 

“You do not have to do anything to deserve care.” Hanzo stated as he carried Jesse from his room to the bathroom. Once there, he sat the man down and began to fill the tub with water he deemed sufficiently hot. “Do you need privacy before I help you into the tub?” 

“Uh… n...no…” Jesse still looked somewhat dazed. “You just carried me right in here like it was nothin’.” 

“Of course.” Hanzo had to stop himself from asking what kind of mate he would make if he could not lift the man he was courting, but refrained. Part of him still insisted that he had no right to do so at all. Instead, he opened a bottle and poured a small amount of the contents into the water. Once the resulting bubbles had built up to his satisfaction, he picked Jesse up and placed him into the tub. 

“Han… I ain’t small. You just…” Jesse made a lifting motion with his arms. “Swept me up. Ain’t never had anyone do that.” 

Hanzo chuckled as he began washing Jesse’s hair. “You are not light as a feather, but you are not a burden too heavy for me to carry. Are you so surprised?” 

“I guess I shouldn’t be. One thing’s for sure, I ain’t complainin’. Nearly took my breath away.” Jesse admitted, ducking his head as his apparent boldness faded. “You know, you really don’t have t’wash me. I ain’t that bad off. … now that I’m in here, that is. Don’t think I woulda made it without the lift.” 

Hanzo kneaded the shampoo into Jesse’s hair, massaging his scalp for a few extra seconds before rinsing. “Hm…” He fell silent as he washed the man’s back, taking the time to trail his fingertips over the wet skin before speaking. “I will let you tend to the rest, hm?” He leaned in to put his mouth near the man’s ear. “The next time I wash you, it will be because you wish for me to do so.” As soon as the promise was made he handed the cloth over and stood. “I will straighten your room and put on fresh sheets. Wash and relax. A soak will do you good.” 

Jesse took in a quick breath and then nodded before beginning to wash himself. “I appreciate you doin’ it.” His voice was still gravelly and hoarse. “Startin’ t’feel closer to human.” 

_"As if this is an accomplishment."_ Arashi grumbled as he appeared and settled himself along the edge of the tub. _"Or accurate."_

“Arashi…” Hanzo warned before making his way to the door. “You would do well to keep your insults…” 

_"It was a compliment."_ The dragon insisted, and then settled his head on his paws and closed his eyes. 

Jesse chuckled briefly. “Nah, If he says it’s a compliment, I’ll take it.” Not that he had to say aloud that the cantankerous dragon rarely gave anyone a compliment. 

“Hm…” Hanzo let himself out and began the promised task of cleaning while Ame chased Sundance around the room. She had grown in the short time since her adoption, but she still stumbled over her paws occasionally. Fortunately, Ame understood the ego of the young and waited for the pup to right herself before giving chase or allowing herself to be chased again. 

“You are too soft on her. It is not a bad thing to lose from time to time.” Hanzo said as he stripped the bed and put the sheets into the hamper. “I do not recall you being so soft on me.” 

_“Hmph, you were also more intelligent than the puppy. Also more troublesome and prone to getting into trouble.”_ Ame paused in her chase to let the pup rest. _“...perhaps you have peeing in the nest in common, but she will grow out of that as you did.”_

Hanzo grunted as he made the bed and fluffed the pillows before placing them in a curved pile. “I was an infant and it was lined with sand.” He did his best to keep the embarrassment out of his voice. “You shouldn’t talk about such things. I have not yet explained…” 

_“Yes, I know. You should do so soon.”_ Ame instructed as she settled on the bed and looked over the pillows with a smug expression. _“You are already creating a nest for him as it is.”_

“It is to make him more comfortable while he is ill.” Hanzo insisted, turning his face away from the dragon to hide the color he felt rising in his cheeks. He busied himself with picking up dirty clothes and setting out clean things for Jesse to choose from. 

_“Of course it is, young master.”_ Ame agreed before moving off to herd Sundance toward her bowl and bed. _“Speak with him. Explain. If he wishes to leave, he may do so when he is well. ...but you must act if you are to ever find peace.”_

Hanzo bowed his head and then gave a long, defeated sigh. “You know as well as I that I do not deserve peace. I do not deserve even his friendship. I am not even sure why…” 

Ame heaved her own sigh and curled up about the now sleeping puppy. _“I wish I could tell you that, young master, but this is a riddle that you must solve on your own.”_ The small dragon’s voice was full of sorrow. _“I only wish that you would find the courage to try to do so instead of pushing yourself to accept that solitude is your fate.”_


End file.
